I never knew what I was capable of
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Vanessa marano and Laura marano are sisters that used to be close until Vanessa accidentally almost frozed Laura with her powers. Ever since that day Vanessa always stayed away from laura so she won't get hurt again. Laura always wondered why. After that day there life changed into sadness. One day there world gets frozen and Laura and her new friends will have to safe the world.


**Hey everyone I saw the movie frozen and I fell in love with it. I decided it wanted to make one but in my version. Hope you like it!(: **

Laura's POV

"Vanessa please talk to me." I said following her up stairs.

"Laura leave me alone." She said and ignored me.

"But why? You always shut me out." She reached the floor upstairs and quickly walked away and closed the door on my face. I started to tear up. I came closer to the door.

"Vanessa please talk to me." I said. "We only have each other."

Vanessa stayed quiet she didn't even open the door.

"Mom and dad were dead for years and ever since you still don't talk to me." I said. "Why?" I asked. "What did I ever go wrong? We used to be so..." "Close." A few minutes later i walked away quietly and went to my room and layed down and tried not to cry. I wish she would tell me why she's so mad at me. I love vanessa so much. Without her I don't know what I will do. Please vanessa talk to me.

Vanessa POV

I was crying. I had so much fear. So much pain. So much anger. I just want to leave and never come back. I don't want to hurt anyone. Not again. Especially laura. The reason why I never talk to her is because when we were 6 and 8 I had my ice powers. Laura woke me up and we went to go build a snowman. I used my powers to have fun and we did. Then it got out of hand. Laura was jumping and I made more snow for her to jump higher and higher. Then she started jumping so fast. I then slip on the ice and fell at the same time she jumped I used my power to quickly make a snow but accidentally it hit her on the head. My parents came in and we took her to the trolls and they earased her memory. She didn't remember my powers or what we did. But she did remember me and them

After that I never talked to her or barely my parents. They would always help me but I wouldn't let them touch me. I couldn't bare to see them hurt because of me. Laura would always sing to me everyday but I always turned her out. I wanted to see her, hug her, and play with her all the time but I couldn't bare to do that. I layed in my bed and remembered the song. I never answered her question and I think I never will.

FLASHBACK

Laura came to my door. She was 7 at that time. "Vanessa?" She said.

Do you want to build a snowman?

Come on, let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to buid a snowman

It doesn't have to be a snowman

"Go away laura." Was what I would tell her all the time. It really hurt me when I did but I couldn't be with her.

Do you want to build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the hall?

I think some company is overdue...

I've started talking to

The pictures on the walls

Hang in there jone

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock

That was all she ever sang to me. She only sanged that when she was 7 and 10. Now she's 17 and I'm 20. I miss her so much. I really want to talk to her but I can't. I just can't.

Laura's POV

The next day I was at a funeral. I was crying in tears. It all happened because my parents died because on there trip there boat flipped and they all drowned. Once the funeral was over I came to my room in tears and wearing all black. Vanessa didn't even bother to come. Why is she acting like this? The more I thought about this I cried more. I really miss them.

Vanessa's POV

I was screaming and crying at the same time.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled in tears. "Why did you have to leave us!" I yelled on the ground looking at there grave. What am I gonna do with Laura? Who's gonna take care of her? She might be 17 but she's still young! We live in a castle but still it's lonely there.

"Mom dad please come back! Please I need you in my life!" I yelled in tears. The sky was cloudy. Then I felt a drop of water fall on my black dress. I looked up and saw it started to rain. I looked down and then saw the ground feel cold. I opened my eyes and stood up quick. I was freezing the ground in ice. Since it's water and my powers it turns into ice. I started walking back and turned around and ran inside the house. I then came in and slammed the door. I can't believe this.

Laura's POV

I heard Vanessa's slam the door. I was in the kitchen and walked out quick.

"Vanessa?" I said and looked at her. She was soaking wet. She was in tears and ran upstairs and I ran after her.

"Vanessa please let's talk about this!" I said starting to cry.

"No Laura." She said and walked in her room and closed her door. I stopped and looked at her door. Why doesn't she never come out of that room? I have to try. Just one more time. I walked up to her door and knocked.

"Vanessa?" I said.

Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say have courage

And I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna doooooooooooooo?

I slid down the door and sat there. What are gonna do? I'm so afraid Vanessa's is gonna leave me and never talk to me. I decided to ask her the question she never answered me.

Do you want to build a snowman?

I started to tear up. I have no words on what to say.

Vanessa's POV

I was sitting next to the door. My eyes watering. I bend my legs next to me and put my head down and started crying.

Laura's POV

I bend my legs next to me and put my head down and started crying.

Both's POV

What are we gonna do?

**Hope you liked it!(: I kinda got sad writing this because I was listening to the song and got sad. It feels more emotional to me. **

**REVIEW if you want me to continue(: **


End file.
